Various supports, e.g. base paper, synthetic paper, synthetic resin sheet, coated paper and laminated paper, have been utilized for wide variety of image recording materials such as electrophotographic materials, thermosensitive materials, inkjet recording materials, sublimation transfer materials, heat-developable materials, silver salt photographic materials and thermal transfer materials. Among these, coated paper and laminated paper have been favorably utilized.
As the support for image recording material, for example, there are proposed those comprising a base paper and at least one resin coating layer formed on both surfaces of the base paper (see Patent Literature Nos. 1 to 3).
However, when these supports for image recording material are used in electrophotographic materials, thermosensitive materials, and various heat transfer recording materials, since any step in image recording includes the step of heating at high temperature, problems such as bubble-like defects (blister) in a resin coating layer are caused by a gas such as steam generated from a base paper. When a material having high heat resistance is used in the resin coating layer of the support for image recording material, problems such as unevenness of recording and unevenness of fixation are caused by poor conformability.
Therefore, there has never been obtained a support for image recording material comprising a base paper and at least one polyolefin resin layer formed on both surfaces of the base paper, which can record high quality images without causing blister, unevenness of recording and unevenness of fixation, and thus it is now required to provide such a support.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A) No. 07-120868
Patent Literature 2: JP-A No. 09-146218
Patent Literature 3: JP-A No. 2000-10327